from Miko to Hanyou
by kumiko-chan
Summary: “Yes Kag we are sisters, I’m sorry I never told you before, I wanted to but I was never sure how you’d take it.” excerpt from fic warning Inuyasha is kinda O.C
1. dreams

From Miko to haniou  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha ha ha Now stupid people can't sue me!! I mean really if I owned Inu-chan inc. would I even be on this site? I didn't think So. Now on to the story!  
  
*She felt the cool grass give way beneath her feet. She was running. Something was chasing her. The girl was a strong 17 years old and knew she could out run a normal guy. Yet for some reason she knew he wasn't a normal guy.  
  
"He could have easily have caught me by now, why isn't he using his full strength?"  
  
She was scared before she figured out she was running through a recent battlefield. She could have known that without the bloody corpses all around her. The smell of the carnage was making her gag, it was ruining her senses. She couldn't see, she couldn't breath, she was just running. Soon she had to stop. But she couldn't stop, he'd catch her. He was catching up anyway. The girl stopped and turned around just in time to hear him cry out.  
  
"Kagome!" *  
  
Kagome awoke in a crazed frenzy. She was half way down the stairs when her sleepy eyed brother, with toast in his mouth, juice in his hand, and still in his pajamas, reminded her it was Saturday.  
  
"Shit" she muttered under her breath. Kagome stomped back up the stairs and quickly swapped her school uniform with white knee socks and sneakers for soft pink pajamas and fuzzy baby blue slippers.  
  
* He was in nothing. Just black, black was all he could see.  
  
"Where am I"? He asked out loud. More to him self he muttered  
  
"Am I alone"?  
  
"No". He jumped at the sound of a female voice  
  
"You shouldn't b e afraid". She stated  
  
"I'm here to help you".  
  
"What do you want"? The poor hanyoi was confused. One second he was fighting hid love for the Shikon no Tama (-_-* jewel of 4 souls) the next he was here.  
  
"Find her Inuyasha! Help her! She needs you, go now". Unfortunately she didn't get much more out because almost as soon as started talking Inuyasha began quickly fading out of nothing.  
  
"Well we can at least hope he heard me" the women mumbled as she to faded out of nothing.  
  
*  
  
A hanyois senses were ten times as good as a dogs. And Inuyasha's (being a dog hanyoi) were 20. He realized where he was even before he opened his eyes. He had smelt the smell of blood too many times not to know that he was standing in a recent battlefield. He looked around, the slight smell of jasmine and strawberries in the air didn't fit. Inuyasha glanced around till he saw her, a miko, almost pure blood yet even her aura was tainted by demon. She was average height, about 5'5 with deep shady eyes that pulled him in, yet at the same time seemed to repel. Her body could only be described as gentle. Her shoulders gracefully sloped downward into her arms. Her long legs looked longer with the knee socks she wore. Long black hair that ended just above her small yet completely attracting ass. His eyes moved upward toward her Ample breasts, but his moment didn't last long. She turned completely around and ran the other way. It took him a moment to grasp the fact he was running after her. Suddenly he felt sorry for her; he was after all a hanyoi. She really had no chance.  
  
"What the fuck am I doing"? He wondered  
  
"Why am I chasing some girl"? Inuyasha felt him self slowing down.  
  
"What the hell"! He thought. He had no control over his own body. Fortunately the girl was slowing too. As she turned around he heard him self cry,  
  
"Kagome"!  
  
*  
  
The young man gazed at the hanyoi's twitching ears.  
  
"He must be having some distressing dream". He thought.  
  
"It would be a pity to wake him". As he walked towards a well the half demon let out a disturbing howl.  
  
"Kagome"!  
  
"Hmm" The man said aloud  
  
"Interesting".  
  
*  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome! Hojo is like so checking you out"! Kagome Higurashi was only somewhat listening to her friends squeal on and on.  
  
"Oh come on Kag! How can you sit there and day dream when the hottest guy in school can't keep his eyes off you"!  
  
"Lex"! The girl whined to her best friend. Lexious had moved to Japan from America their freshman year. They had become fast friends. Lex's short brown hair, freckles, and big green eyes would put her in the cute category. But Lex had a way of not feeling inferior to Kagome as most girls do. The only reason Kag had more friends (Other then Lex) was because she had managed to stay single, so the other girls didn't see her as competition. Still Lex was only real friend.  
  
"I told you! I only date for love, not because he's cute"  
  
"Oh all right, fine" Lex playfully pouted.  
  
"Be annoying, but I'm ganna go talk to Hojo"!  
  
"Whatever". As Lex walked over to Hojo, Kagome thought it over. Why wasn't she attracted to Hojo? He was really cute, and single, and no matter how much she denied it, was interested in her. In the 8th grade (before Lex had moved here) Hojo had asked her to a movie. Without even thinking about it she had turned him down. No one really knew about it (she doubted Hojo told anyone). And she didn't have friends back then to tell (not that she would any way). Lex she wouldn't tell, the out come would be too painful. Even though Lex had asked about it, and must have some idea what happened. Though she never bothered her about it.  
  
"Kag"! Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by her best friends screaming her name. Every conversation had stopped. Everyone was either staring at a red faced Hojo, an excited Lexious or a confused Kagome. Luckily Lex only had enough time to whisper,  
  
"after class", before the sensei walked in. Kagome was never the artistic type. She could draw simple things, squares., circles.., triangles.. She really couldn't do much better than that. So she surprised herself when she began drawing on the sheet of notebook paper that she would normally take notes on. She had no idea what she was drawing so Kagome was astonished at the outcome. It was a tree. The beautiful old tree in her back yard, Goshin boku, the god tree. Except she had drawn it in a way she had never seen it before. In a forest clearing, with a sun set sky behind it. A giant vine was slowly creeping its way up the trunk. Yet Kagome knew the picture was not complete, but she never got the chance to finish it because suddenly the room was spinning. She couldn't focus on anything before her world went black.  
  
*  
  
Bubbles, Kagome woke up to bubbles. There were masses of little bubbles surrounding a single giant bubble. Kagome gasped as she moved closer to the main bubble. She was looking in on her self. The other Kagome was naked with her knees drawn up to her chest; her hands were over her heart. There must have been water in side the bubble because her hair was a black cloud surrounding her. As Kagome moved closer she realized the girl in the bubble wasn't her after all. She just looked extremely like her. The longer Kagome gazed, the more she became aware of a black glow coming from the girl. Kagome watched in fascination as it became a haze, and then rapidly concentrated itself slightly above the bubble girl's heart. It shot through the bubble and attached itself a little above Kagome's heart. The energy string pulsed until the part linked to Kag turned form black to pink and started to press itself inside her. Eventually Kagome blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha woke with a girl at his feet. Not that this fact would usually bother him, but it just so happened to be the girl he had just dreamed about.  
  
"What the hell? Am I still dreaming"? Inuyasha was still a little groggy from sleeping for 50 years. Although he didn't know then how long he had been sleeping.  
  
"Nope"! Someone said in a cheery, high voice.  
  
"You're wide awake"! After a short pause she added.  
  
"Finally".  
  
"What do you mean finally? How long was I sleeping any way"? But before she could answer Inuyasha continued his rant.  
  
"Another thing, where am I? And what am I doing here? Who the hell are you"?  
  
"Aw poor Inu-chan ". She said with mock sympathy.  
  
"Are you confused? That's ok, my names Rin! (A/n just to let you guys know this is an older Rin ~.-) I'm supposed to watch over you and make sure you don't wake up! But when Kagome appeared...well.."  
  
"Kagome"? Inuyasha had a slight flashback of his dream. Mainly him calling this girl Kagome.  
  
"That's her name"! Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Is she ok"?  
  
"Aw she'll be fine, right now I've gots to get you of this tree". As she said this she got up and was trying to pull the vines off Inuyasha. Yet neither his squirming, nor her pulling helped at all.  
  
"Fuck this fucking tree"! Inuyasha yelled in frustration, receiving a firm slap from Rin.  
  
"What the fuck"?  
  
"Don't curse Goshin Boku! Not ever! This fucking tree you just fucked saved your ass Inu-chan"!  
  
"Feh, bitchy lately"?  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! I have a good reason to adore this tree. Sessy-chan say's its still alive, even in her time". At the mention of Kagome, Inuyasha noticed she still wasn't moving.  
  
"Rin! Check Kagome"! The sincere worry in Inu's voice surprised Rin. When normally she doesn't follow anyone's orders (other than Sesshomaru- sama's ~.^) when Inuyasha asked Rin jumped up to check Kagome.  
  
"Good news Inu-chan, she's alive, and it looks like she's waking up"! As Rin said this Kagome stirred and began to get up.  
  
*  
  
"Where am I"? Kagome asked her self. She didn't recognize where she was till Goshin Boku came into view.  
  
"What the hell"? The sight she saw was a life size, slightly modified version of her drawing. The same tree with the same vines, even the same sun set sky behind it. The "slight modification" turned out to be ..... a guy. A very eye-catching guy. First thing she noticed were his eyes. Vibrant amber that held anguish, anger, hurt, betrayal, and most of all worry.  
  
"Is he worried about me"? She wondered. Generally Kagome didn't like long hair on guys, but his knee length silver hair seemed to suit him. Just as his red harioi did. The strangest factors were his ears, cute, adorable, little ears! Kagome had the strongest urge to scratch them. In spite of that the fact that he was trapped against the tree by the vine distracted her.  
  
"How'd you manage that one"? She asked in all curiosity.  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know"? Inuyasha was never the patient type. So watching this girl slowly analyze him as she woke up pissed him off.  
  
"Well! Don't just stand there! Help Rin get me off this tree"! Kagome was stunned. She hadn't even properly met this guy and here he was screaming at her. How rude.  
  
"Well you don't have to get fussy about it". She huffed as she turned to Rin.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kagome". Rin didn't get the chance to answer before Inuyasha butted in.  
  
"Do the fucking introductions later! Get me off this tree"! Inuyasha once again received another slap from Rin.  
  
"Patience Inu-chan. You've waited 50 years so another 5 minutes won't kill you".  
  
"Yes Rin I think another-"Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"50 years she said, why in hell have I been here 50 years"!  
  
"Look at Inuyasha," Rin whispered to Kagome.  
  
"He's in shock," Kagome whispered back.  
  
"Do you think he's ok"?  
  
"I dunno, I think it's just the shock".  
  
"Well wouldn't you be shocked if you just found out you had slept 50 years of your life on a tree"?  
  
"I guess" Rin replied  
  
"You think we should try and get him off now"?  
  
"Mine as well, he's not moving now". As the girls walked towards Goshin Boku, Rin noticed when the wind blew through Kagome's hair just right; she could see a pinkish aura surrounding her.  
  
"I knew it" Rin thought to her self.  
  
"The perfect pureblood miko, Sesshomaru will be pleased" But when Rin looked back Kagome was gone.  
  
*  
  
Kagome felt pins and needles all over her body, but shrugged it off considering she just woke up.  
  
"I wonder how I ended up here". She thought  
  
"And why is Goshin Boku here"? Kag never finished that thought because she was quickly disappearing. She tried to get Inu's attention but he was still stunned. Rin at, the moment, was thinking about something. Before she could as much as scream, she was back in her own bed.  
  
"No" she said quietly as she questioned if it had all been a dream.  
  
*  
  
"Where the fuck is she"!  
  
"I told you Inu-chan I looked down for just a second and *poof* she was gone"!  
  
"*poof* watta you mean *poof* people just can't *poof* in and out of places"! Poor Inuyasha was pacing around Goshin Boku (a/n yep magically he's free -_-*) occasionally darting off to mutilate a small (generally 25 ft or so.) tree. Truthfully Inu didn't know why he was so upset that the mystery girl was gone.  
  
"Rin"! He suddenly barked (a/n lol barked get it lol)  
  
"We have to get her back! Did you hear anything funny? Maybe a demon jumped down and grabbed her or something".  
  
"Nah I don't think so Inu-chan" Rin stated thoughtfully.  
  
"I think she went back to her own time." Inuyasha didn't know what to make of Rin's significant statement.  
  
"What the fuck do you know that I don't"?  
  
* ~~~A/N; Well? That was chappie one! (^.^ waves flags) Hope you enjoyed it! It was a pain to write! Now here's the part of the fic where the author gets on her knees and begs the readers to review! *on knees* "please review"! *phew* that's done. And hey if you like my fic, you should read "When All Else Fails" by drkdragnmistress (that's my beta reader!) Till next chapter  
  
~~Kumiko 


	2. A death and a legend

From Miko to Hanoi  
  
Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own Inuyasha so there.  
  
*She turned around just in time to hear him yell  
  
"Kagome"! Before two arrows pierced his heart and right shoulder. Kagome stared in horror at the quivering bow she held in her hand.  
  
"Nooo"! She screamed as she was wrenched from her dream.*  
  
*  
  
"Kagome! Kagome wait! KAGOME"!  
  
"Huh"? Oh uh what's up Lex? Kagome asked with fake cheer.  
  
"Kag I've been calling you all weekend! What happened Saturday? One second your fine, then I hear people yelling that you had fainted. What's up, are you ok?  
  
"Of course Lex, why wouldn't I be?" Kagome didn't remember fainting. She barely remembered anything other than her dream. Yes that's what it was, a dream she admitted it now, a dream. Kagome whished it wasn't a dream, simply because of how real it had felt.  
  
Meanwhile poor Lex was following her best friend as kagome daydreamed.  
  
"Oh Kag," Lex thought sadly.  
  
"What's going on with you? And why don't you trust me anymore "? Lex was more than a little hurt that Kagome was keeping an obviously big secret from her. She was too busy watching out for Kagome that she didn't notice the car until it honked, by then it was too late.  
  
*  
  
(Kag's P.O.V)  
  
"Kagome"!  
  
"Inuyasha"? Thinking she heard Inu's voice, Kagome turned around, her eyes connected with her friends for the last time.  
  
(End Kag's P.O.V)  
  
*  
  
"Oh I know lots of thing's Inuyasha, but how much of it I'm ganna tell you is another story". Rin was being evil and she knew it. In reality she needed to get Kagome back to, if Sesshomaru found out she had lost her.......She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Rin"? Inuyasha didn't know what to think, he was worried yes but what he couldn't figure out why. It was unlike him to be worried over something that didn't directly benefit him. Maybe it was because she resembled Kikyo so much.  
  
"Kikyo"! Inuyasha exclaimed out loud.  
  
"No Inu-chan I'm Rin remember"?  
  
"No Rin, Kagome looked a lot like Kikyo "! Inuyasha thought about the battle that had raged between him and Kikyo. It was the last thing he remembered. As an after thought he added.  
  
"Where is Kikyo anyway"?  
  
"Ummm," Rin bit her lip, she wasn't sure how Inu would take the news that Kikyo had only put him to sleep, where as he had killed her.  
  
"Ummm what Rin? What happened"?  
  
"Oh Inu-chan," Rin gushed  
  
"I don't know how you'll take this"  
  
"Rin! Tell me right now! Was Kikyo ok"?  
  
"Inuyasha" Rin said slowly and carefully  
  
"You killed her; she took the Shikon no Tama with her. That girl, Kagome, she is the reincarnation of you're past love"  
  
*(end here? Nah I don't think I will ^.^)  
  
The car had been trying to stop, but the driver had seen Lex a millisecond too late. Kagome watched as her best and only real true friend was torn away from her. Kagome didn't realize she was screaming till she placed her hand over her mouth and felt the vibration. Hysterically crying she ran to her friend and pulled Lex's battered, broken body on to her lap. The one thought that kept repeating itself was Lex's sadness that Kag was keeping something from her. After sometime she faintly heard someone telling her an ambulance was on the way.  
  
"No" she replied in a dead voice.  
  
"She's already gone"  
  
"But"? The person went on too late as Kagome had placed Lex on the ground and positioned her hands over her heart. Then when Kagome stood she reached up and snapped the necklace Lex had given her off her neck, and placed it on Lex's hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Lex; I didn't deserve to be your friend." Kagome turned to walk away.  
  
"Miss!" Startled, Kagome turned to the stranger.  
  
"If not for your friend then look at yourself! You're – you're covered in blood! How are you even standing"? Kagome stared darkly at the man left kneeling at her friends, no not her friend, Lex's side. She reached up and felt the back of her head. Then she looked at the blood slowly trickle down her arm.  
  
"Oh" she said softly as (once again) she blacked out.  
  
*  
  
Bubble world, Kagome found her self in the space with all the bubbles.  
  
"Damn bubbles" she grumbled under her breath. She stumbled, because of the gash in her head, towards the main bubble. She was stunned to find it empty.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
"What the—"Kagome gasped as she turned around, she was met with the sight of the girl from before. Only this time she was awake and moving and... dressed.  
  
"Are you ok"? The girl asked although concern was the last thing Kagome perceived from her voice.  
  
"Umm yeah I-I'm fine......how did you—I-I mean where am.....ugg!" Kagome gave up with a sigh and gazed at the girl.  
  
"Awww Kagome looks confused." After that remark Kagome was even more confused. It had finally hit her how weird everything that had been happening to her really was.  
  
"How do you know my name"?  
  
"*sigh* That's not all I know little girl, I also know your father left you with your mother when you were 2, your mother remarried and had a son name Sota, her husband died and now you your brother and your mother all live with your grand father. With her hands and smoke she created a apparition of Lex, the last way Kag saw her.  
  
"And just recently you lost your best friend to death that was meant for you ". Kagome started crying. It was what she had expected all along, now that she had been told she remembered what really happened.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Kagome" thinking she had heard Inuyasha's voice she turned around, her eyes connected with her best friends' foe the last time.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha "she thought. His voice had helped her see the car and say goodbye to her friend. She knew the car was coming and she accepted it. What didn't expect was Lex pushing her out of the way.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"So," the girl's voice brought Kagome back. She was on her knees looking up at the girl through a sea of tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
"You see we now have a problem, my name is Kikyo and you are Kagome, my reincarnation. So while you still live I can't come back."  
  
"Why not"? Kagome asked not really understanding. Lex's death was still too fresh.  
  
"Because you have my SOUL you stupid girl"! Suddenly Kikyo had a long blade katana in her hand. With loath in her eyes she aimed it at Kagome's heart. Kagome closed her eyes, expecting to feel the cold steel enter her body. When it didn't come she risked opening her eyes. To her disbelief someone was standing between her and Kikyo.  
  
"Lex"? she questioned. Not quite sure if what she was seeing was real.  
  
"Hey Kag" Lex said with her back to her.  
  
"I saved you once, why would I let you die here"?  
  
"But how did you—"  
  
"Aw don't worry about it Kagome, I just wished you woulda told me what was bugging you, I coulda helped."  
  
"I'm sorry Lex" "I know"  
  
"How quaint" Kikyo interrupted  
  
"But I can just kill you both!" Kikyo faltered as Lexious glared at her with a stare that sent chills up Kagome's spine.  
  
"No" Lex said simply and Kikyo burst into dust and blew away. As Lex turned to Kagome, Kag gasped. She looked, to put it bluntly, dead.  
  
"Lex your—"  
  
"I know Kag," she replied while dropping the necklace on Kagome's lap.  
  
"I gave this to you, it's from your father, or really our father, he wanted you to have it.  
  
"Our father"?  
  
"Yes Kag our father we are sisters, I'm sorry I never told you before, I wanted to but I was never sure how you'd take it." Lex than cocked her head as if listening to something.  
  
"Goodbye........sister" before Kagome could answer, Lex was gone. She picked up the necklace.  
  
"My father" she wondered, the necklace was a choker, tiny round pink stones all around it. The center was what looked to her like a large pearl; it seemed to have an internal glow. As she clasped it around her neck the floor became liquid and she slowly fell through.  
  
"Inuyasha"! She mentally called in panic as the floor covered her mouth and eyes.  
  
*  
  
"A-A what?"  
  
"A reincarnation"  
  
"Oh," he said Kikyo was dead. He had killed her. That last fact was buried deep in the back of Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama," he began  
  
"You said she took it with her"?  
  
"Well......yeah, at least that's what we think, but we're not really sure. All we know is that Jewel of 4 Souls disappeared the same day she was cremated."  
  
"So you're not even really sure? What if she—if she" Inuyasha smelled that familiar scent of jasmine and strawberries.  
  
"Kagome?" He questioned his senses for the first time in his life.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome's here?" Rin stood up as she excitedly asked.  
  
"I think so" Inu responded thoughtfully.  
  
"Where, where, where!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Is she near here?"  
  
"Uh" he thought a little bit while he sniffed the air  
  
"No," he stated  
  
"She's a little ways away from here. With other people"?  
  
"The village!" Rin shouted as she jumped up and began to run. Inuyasha caught up to her and stopped.  
  
"Tell me what way to go" he said  
  
"And I'll take you"  
  
*  
  
Kagome found her self in a village, surrounded by a group of hostile looking people.  
  
"Uh, hi?" She said trying to sound friendly. She received evil glares from the adults and frightful glances from the children hiding behind their mothers legs. Kagome grew nervous as the crowed parted and someone, apparently someone of importance, came through. It was an old lady. An old lady that almost had a heart attack when she saw Kagome. Although she didn't show her surprise.  
  
"Come here child." She said. Kagome, weary of the looks she was getting, staggered towards the old woman. The woman was so short when Kag got there she knelt so she was looking eye to eye. The villagers took it as a sign of respect and relaxed a little. Almost as soon as Kagome knelt the women swiftly pinched Kag's nose and yanked her head down so she could see the back of Kag's head.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk" the woman said  
  
"Go back to work, she's not a youki, she's a human seeking help." The villagers registered this and steadily the common commotion of the village began again.  
  
"Um, uh excuse me" Kagome sputtered as the woman all but dragged her to the center house.  
  
"Hush," the woman said.  
  
"We can talk while I take care of that gash on your head." The woman was strong for her age. Or perhaps Kag was weak from loss of blood. She found herself kneeling as the woman applied different herbs and healing plants. Then she wrapped it so it would stay. Kagome found her self wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot tea in her hand.  
  
"Now" the woman began  
  
"I know who you are; you're the girl in the future. My older sister's reincarnation." Kagome almost spit the tea all over the woman.  
  
"Older sister!" Kagome's eye's bugged out.  
  
"But I saw Kikyo, she's young and beautiful." The old woman sighed.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you a tale that has become a legend in this village. 50 years ago our village was the most important village in all of Japan. Our miko, though young, was the most powerful miko. She alone took care of the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of 4 souls. I was a young girl then, about 5, yet I remember it as clear as when I lived it. Kikyo fell in love with a hanyou. A thing that was not forbidden but extremely frowned upon. Now that hanyou got the bright idea to steal the Shikon no Tama to make him a full youki. He thought he could get away with it because of Kikyo's love for him. He was almost right. Kikyo knew the only way to stop him was death. I still remember the sorrow in her voice when she came to me in tears  
'Oh Kade, I cannot kill the one I love, I would rather kill my self ' so I told her not to kill him but just put him to sleep. She took my advice yet she still got her wish. She died and the Shikon no Tama was never seen again." As Kagome digested this the villagers were excitedly listing to what that village expert on youki's (besides Kade) talk about his opinion of the mysterious girl.  
  
*  
  
Theres! All done! I feel proud now I have 2 chapter's! yea! But I still don't have any reviews! *sobs* ok heres the deal you review mine (you have to sign it for this to work ^.^) and I'll review yours! Fair?  
  
p.s bribery is good ^^  
~kumiko 


	3. The clean part of the date

From Miko to Hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* you should know by now. Really it does get tiring but once more is all I'm going to say. I DON'T OWN INUIYASHA! Ok you got it now?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's a youkai!" A chibi kitsune yelled from on top the town well.  
  
"But lady Kaede said-"  
  
"Forget what Kaede said! I know something's wrong with her scent! She must be a youkai."  
  
"But Shippo" a villager interrupted  
  
"You've never smelt another youkai; you were born in this village." Before Shippo could start his rant, he caught another scent on the wind.  
  
"What's that?" he wondered before a hair curling scream sliced the air. Suddenly the whole village was running to their homes shrieking demon. Leaving the poor kitsune alone on the well top as the 'demon' landed in the village square  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha landed in the village he could smell Kagome. When he smelled her blood he unknowing growled, thinking someone had hurt his Kagome.  
  
"Inu?" Rin asked a little bit uneasily. She had felt his growl and hoped he wasn't thinking about the slaughter of the innocent village people.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Rin and Inu both looked towards the main hut, a little ways away. Kagome was standing there smiling and Inuyasha let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. As Inuyasha moved towards Kagome, Rin found herself dumped off his back and on her butt.  
  
"Damn hanyou's "she muttered. Kagome was happy to see Inu just as Inu was happy to see her, though neither really knew why. Inuyasha had a few more feet to go before he reached Kagome, and got some answers. When something flew out of the shack and latched itself around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Kagome! Call out a command"! In the confusion Kag yelled,  
  
"Sit?" And Inuyasha, for the first time of many, tasted dirt.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to me"? Inu yelled at an astonished Kagome.  
  
"I-I-ah-um" Kagome could only stutter as Kaede appeared from the shadows. Inu continued yelling while Rin watched with mild curiosity. Her job is done.  
  
"I knew you were a fucking miko but I didn't know what kind of fucking powers you had! What is this fucking thing! You get it the fuck off me before I fucking flip out"!  
  
"I believe it's a little too late for that Inuyasha."  
  
"Who the fuck are you"?  
  
"Who I am is not really what you need to know, but who I was." Kagome listened as Kaede slowly and carefully filled in Inu-chan. As it all sunk in, it grew silent. In that silence she heard a tiny whimper. In a glance she saw a small trembling ball of orange fur hiding under a bush.  
  
"Aw, poor thing" she cooed.  
  
"Come on out now, Inuyasha won't hurt you" slowly but surely Shippo came out. It just so happened the first thing he saw was Kagome with the sun at her back, her arms outstretched, and a motherly look on her face.  
  
*flashback* "Shippo"! The kitsune awoke to see flames all around him. The heat radiating from them glowed and throbbed like the living monster he knew it was. To the 3 year old youki the fires of hell might as well been unleashed.  
  
"Shippo! Shippo please! Where are you?" Hearing his mother call, he jumped down from his loft and tried to reach her. At once he knew why she hadn't come to get him. A piece of burning timber had fallen on his father's leg's Shippo's mother reached for her son hoping to at least save him.  
  
"Shimzu, take Shippo and go! Please save yourself and our son!"  
  
"No Shimbo! I know I told you till death do us part, but not even that can keep me away." Shippo looked up, distracted by a 'crack' that echoed through his bones. He raced to reach mothers proactive arms. But the burning timbers reached her first.  
  
*end flashback* (a/n anyone who's read/watched Chobits gets the Shimbo and Shimzu joke ^.^, they'd be so cute with fox ears and tails!)  
  
Shippo climbed into Kagome's arms and fell asleep. That's how Inuyasha found her. She was looking down at the small youki, the setting sun glaring down upon her. Inu felt if he listened hard enough he would hear a choir of angels.  
  
"Feh," he said with jealousy  
  
"She's probably the only human that would cuddle a youki"  
  
"I'm sure she'd cuddle a hanyou just as close, if not closer" Rin said slyly.  
  
"Huh!" Inuyasha whirled around and saw knowing smirks on Kade and Rin's face.  
  
Try not to hurt this one Inuyasha; she may be your last hope."  
  
"Feh," he replied to Kade's statement. Unknown to them another youki was also watching Kagome.  
  
'She is beautiful' he thought  
  
'She will be mine' he ran off to prepare his pack for the hunt. (a/n know that song hungry like the wolf? It's Kouga!  
  
"Lady Kaede?" Kagome said while gently cradling Shippo .  
  
'Grr, she's only known him for two fucking days, and all ready she's like a mother to the little shit' Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
"You said I was from the future, does that mean you know how I can get back?"  
  
"Aye I do child, but don't you know?"  
  
"No......" Kagome answered slowly.  
  
"Why it's the well child, the well! Think is there an ancient scared well in your time?"  
  
"Um......... Yeah! There's the ancient Bone Eaters Well near the God Tree!"  
  
"There's your answer than" Kaede stated proudly.  
  
"Mamma?" Shippo said quietly waking up.  
  
"Your not leaving me, are you?" Kagome looked down at the teary eyed kitsune.  
  
"Of course not" after a quick glance at Kaede,  
  
"You're coming with me!"  
  
"What!" Inuyasha cried  
  
"Why the hell does that little fuck get to go?"  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha"? Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"I know what's wrong with Inu-chan! He's jeloumoupsh" whatever Rin was going to say was cut of by Inuyasha quickly clamping on her mouth. Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede didn't notice, they were too busy walking down the hill towards the well. With one more glare from Inuyasha and one more giggle from Rin, they followed them. They were just peaking the top of the hill as Kagome's blood curdling scream jolted Inuyasha out of his childish pout.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to reach her, but was too late. With on final look behind her, Kagome jumped into the bone eaters well.  
  
"It's too late dog-boy" a gravely voice snarled  
  
"The miko is mine! I have claimed her." Ignoring the youkai's words Inuyasha ran past, preparing to jump after Kagome. Only to have his hair caught by a very angry youki.  
  
"Didn't you hear me dog-shit? Stop chasing MY woman!"  
  
"What the fuck do you mean YOUR woman? When did she become YOUR WOMAN?  
  
"When I bit her and mingled her blood with mine" he said with a sneer. It finally hit Inuyasha why Kagome had been holding Shippo in one arm and her right shoulder with the other.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Inuyasha screamed while finishing up the curse with a crushing blow to the youki's head. He smirked at the crack he heard, and glowered at his bloody fist.  
  
"Inu-chan" someone said softly behind him.  
  
"Inu I think you should wait for her here" when Rin saw Inuyasha was going to protest she continued.  
  
"She will come back, this time needs her. Without Kagome the Shikon no Tama will never be found"  
  
"Fine Rin" he snapped  
  
"If you're sure"  
  
"She's sure" Kaede said knowingly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And in other news a young girl was killed yesterday. Another teen death related to drunk driving........."  
  
Kagome had woken up with Shippo sitting on her stomach, looking fearfully at the mark on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Shippo," she said.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Dunno, I can't see the sky cuz the roofs in the way, and I didn't wanna leave you in here alone! Someone coulda come in here and steal you!"  
  
"Oh Shippo" Kagome winced as she sat up.  
  
"Ow, what kinda freak goes around biting people? Grr he made me so mad! I hope Inuyasha beat him good for me"! Kagome, with Shippo on her left shoulder, peeked her head out of the well. She was greeted with a cheerful little sign.  
  
"Welcome to the Bone Eaters Well! ^.^" it proclaimed.  
  
"Oh grandpa" she sighed, receiving a strange look from Shippo.  
  
"Don't worry about it Shippo-kun, I'll explain later. Right now I have figure out what day it is." Using the spare key she let herself into the house, on tiptoes Kagome made it into her room. A glance at her nightstand clock told her it was 2:40 am.  
  
"Huh, no wonder it's so quiet, now if I can just make it to my lamp."  
  
"Want me to do it Kagome"?  
  
"Nah Shippo, I've done it enough times to pretty much know where it is."  
  
"Kze" after she managed to turn on her light, she bathed Shippo and put him in bed. And she took a long relaxing bath herself. The next morning, once she had finally convinced Shippo to stay in her room till she got home, she went to school. Now she sat there, willing the burning tears to go away. As her class sat in silence watching the news cast on Lex's death.  
  
"Hey Kagome, your pretty broken up huh,"  
  
"yes Hojo" she sniffed.  
  
"I should be upset, I watched my best friend DIE in front of me"!  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course Kag. Look I'm real sorry, with what uh... happened to Lex and all ..."  
  
"Well duh your sorry Hojo but do u have a reason to bug me or can I cry in peace?"  
  
"Look Kagome, I know you're upset. I want to do something about it, let me take you out this Friday"  
  
"You want me to go on a date? Not even a week after my friend dies?"  
  
"Yes kagome I do, you need someone to hold you and tell you its all going to be ok. I want to be that someone Kag."  
  
"All right Hojo" Kagome said soberly nodding.  
  
"We'll go out this Friday"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school Hojo stood alone in the boy's locker room. He had just finished tennis practice. The teen had taken up the sport to be stronger. Out of no where a ring came. It echoed through the empty room cheerfully, only to be silenced when Hojo answered his phone.  
  
"Moshi, moshi...... huh? Well yeah I guess...... you want me to what!"  
  
"C'mon Hojo "the voice said seductively  
  
"You know you were going to anyway, my little offer is just to make sure you don't chicken out"  
  
"All right fine" The opportunity was to good for the resist. He felt himself harden with anticipation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The teens sat in the back row. It wasn't Kagome's idea, she actually wanted to see this movie, no it was definitely Hojo's.  
  
For the most part the boy was trying to behave himself. Yet the occasional slap could be heard throughout the theater. The old were glaring at the pair, while the young gave knowing smiles.  
  
Kagome would have been angry, except for the boyish and apologetic smiles nearly melted it all. Not all the anger, just nearly all of it.  
  
By the time the credits were rolling, Hojo had kept his hands in check long enough so the girl trusted him enough to let him walk her home. His crotch tingled with hope  
  
"Damn virginity" he thought bitterly.  
  
"Hojo"? Kagome's melodic voice only worsened the problem. It wouldn't be long before she noticed the growing lack of space in the teen's pants.  
  
"Look Hojo, can you just walk me home?" He got a hold of himself (a/n Mentally NOT physically . ) in time to mumble to the floor,  
  
"Yeah sure Kagome, c'mon I'll take ya home" Kagome answered with a small smile. The couple walked out of the movies and started down the street. Each in their own thoughts.  
  
Kagome strolled along next to Hojo. Looking up at the star studded sky. Dreaming of a certain silver haired some one. His arms on her...his lips......just general pleasant stuff. (a/n naughty Kagome ^,^) She almost missed Hojo stopping and peering questionably down a dark forbidden alleyway.  
  
"Hey Kagome" he said  
  
"I got an idea"  
  
"What Hojo" he didn't miss the exasperation in her voice. So he tried a new tactic.  
  
"Do you remember when I would go missing for a few days? Well I left because my dad use to beat me. I'd leave and come hear, to my special place." Kagome gazed intently at the boy. Trying to find the falseness in those words.  
  
"Can I show you my special place?" With reluctance, Kagome took his outstretched hand and nodded once, while looking down the ally way. She missed the malicious glint flicker through his eyes.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Au, note Welllll this is where I would normally answer questions and stuff but......... I HAVE NO REVIEW QUESTIONS! And not many to acknowledge cept for...  
  
Miztikal-Dragon** that's perfectly ok! *smiles sweetly* you reviewed and read it so no complaints here! Now if only more people would follow your example...........  
  
Meza** hmmmm not to sound mean or any thing but you sound like this friend of mine that's REALLY overly hyper......... THANX for reviewing!!  
  
Smallfrichick323** Hey! Im not supposed to know you! That's not fair! *sobs pitifully* but *sniff* I guess a review is a review *sniff sniff* thanx... *runs to room and bawls eyes out*  
  
xXxKyleForeverxXxx** ummm kinda scary review there but I guess you liked it? I think? Im guessing?..... im confused....  
  
DrkDragnMistress** MY BETAREADER!!!!!! Must I say more? She's so great I just ramble and ramble and she still nods and smiles! AND she reviewed! I must give all of you pocky!  
  
Oks that's everyone,sadley -_- but o well by the way warning of the next chapter, it's a little extreame but I don't think its too bad, ^.^ till next time  
  
~Kumiko-chan^^ 


	4. The datetill death do us part

From Miko to Hanyou  
  
Disclaimer-YES! It's me I'm the one who owns Inuyasha!! Muhahahahah! Alright dreams over. But it was fun right? Ok's its time to get back to work, this chapter was a MAJOR pain in the ASS to write! Writers block ya no it sucks but what ever. Also I have started another fic. So hopefully its up by the time I post this! Ok chapter time

* * *

They walked a little longer. Just enough for Kagome to develop a sick lump in the pit of her stomach. She was about to ask him where they were going.  
  
When the arm Hojo was holding on to was yanked roughly behind her. She was thrown against something hard and brick like.  
  
Her head sharply hit the wall causing her to gasp with the pain. Not wasting a second Hojo attacked her mouth with his. Battling her tongue with the right to dwell there.  
  
Kagome's arms were useless. Her left was pinned between her back and the wall. Her right in Hojo's crushing death grip.  
  
She was trapped, but one of his arms was free and roaming. And roam it did.  
  
Kag felt his fingers slip up her skirt, toying with her inner thigh before reaching the center no one had been to before. The sensation was not pleasing, it just made her want to throw-up in the bastards mouth.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as his other arm inched up her shirt and started to take off her bra. It than occurred to her. Her right arm and both legs were free.  
  
When Hojo drew back from the violent and hungry kiss, Kagome threw a punch with all her anger and panic behind it.  
  
Luckily she hit him; unluckily it only knocked him down and pissed him off.  
  
Considering the only way out of the ally was to step over Hojo before he got up, Kag lifted her foot and with careful placement she stepped on the place that would hurt him most.  
  
She dug her heel in a little harder. Just to hear him curse with the pain, before walking casually down the ally and onto the street.  
  
As soon as she cleared the ally she started to run. She stopped at the first pay phone she could see.  
  
"Hello, mommy?"

* * *

"Did you really claim her Koga?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and there's nothing that asshole Inuyasha can do about it! I don't know about filthy hanyou's but us youki's mate for life!"  
  
While receiving another round of claps laughter and hurrahs, Koga mentally patted himself on the back. He had done it! Kagome was his; he had snatched her right out of the waiting claws of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey yeah Koga but—"Koga's pleasant thoughts were scattered.  
  
"You didn't do it with getting your ass kicked right!? That Inu guy wow he—." The lower youkai was silenced by a single Koga claw piercing his vital artery.  
  
"That piece of shit did NOT BEAT me!" Koga bellowed loud enough to make full grown youkai tremble in fear.  
  
"I just wasn't ready" Koga finished with a pathetic excuse and everyone knew it. Yet know one voiced his opinion.  
  
"Get ready boys!" Koga called redeeming himself,  
  
"lets hunt!"

* * *

It was around midnight when the police finale left. They had asked Kagome a million questions. So many in fact that they were surprised when, in the middle of their questioning, she rose and went upstairs. They were about to follow her when she came back down with a pissed off fox youkai.  
  
"I can't believe you mommy!" he yelled.  
  
"mommy?" a policeman whispered causing a few eyebrows to lift and a few thoughts to be thought about the 'rape' victim.  
  
"You left me all day long and I had to hide every time your mom heard me running around! Which by the way I wouldn't have done if I hadn't been so bored!" Kagome set the kitsune on her lap to settle as she went back to answering questions. When the cops left she was drilled with even more questions by her mother about Shippo.  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"It's not an it mom it's a he"  
  
"A Shippo!" the fox piped in.  
  
"Alright fine he is a Shippo but still where did he come from?"  
  
"That's a very long story mom" said Kagome tiredly.  
  
"You can miss school" so Kagome told her mother the whole story. Surprisingly enough Mrs.Hirigushi made a very good audience nodding at all the right times and smiling when her daughters story got rough. By the time she was done Shippo had fallen asleep and Kagome was close behind. Scooping up the kitsune she started towards the stairs.  
  
"Kagome?" her mothers thoughtful voice stopped the exhausted teen.  
  
"Yeah mom"  
  
"I think I would like to meet Inuyasha." The girl answered with out giving much thought.  
  
"Ok...yeah sure mom"  
  
She woke up the next morning with the scent of childhood in her nose. In fact she woke with a lot of new scents bombarding her nostrils. Scratching her cheek she felt blood on her face and realized she must have cut it in her sleep.  
  
"What the hell? What now" Kagome mentally mused walked over to Shippo's make shift bed and prepared to pick him up. Only to have him squeal and rub his eyes in disbelieve.  
  
"Shippo-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
"K-Kagome? You...your...you're a han...a...a han...a hany..." In a sigh of defeat the kitsune gazed at the puzzled girl setting at the edge of her bed. He knew this strange new hanyou was in fact his adopted mother.  
  
"What happened to you mamma?" Kagome didn't answer as she rose. She was staring intently into the mirror.  
  
Her hair, which had been black in the first place, was now ebony. It was so black it was almost blue. It was longer, thicker, and altogether fuller. She had never been fat; some would say she was too skinny. So she had probably gained 3 pounds overnight, all of it was muscle. Her stomach is flatter. Her thighs and claves are now toned. There wasn't an ounce of flab to be found. She even had hanyou eyes! Her beautiful chocolate orbs had changed into hard piercing eyes of emerald green with black slits for pupils. A glint of a smile played across her features as her discovering eyes found a pair of perky black ears stationed on top of her head.  
  
(-.- srry guys u know I hate long paragraphs like that!)  
  
Kagome sputtered at her reflection. Cautiously she explored her new body discovering changes. Pleasant changes but changes none the less.  
  
"I think you look pretty mamma" Shippo's childlike reasoning calmed the newly made hanyou's shattered nerves. A single tear crept down her cheek and Kagome bitterly wiped it away.  
  
"This can't be happening to me Shippo! What did I ever do? Huh? Tell me that! Too much has been happening too fast! By the time the shock of one event settles down, there are three more to get used to! Two days since Lex died and I was raped, beaten up, not to mention bitten, and now I'm demonfied! Well that's it! That's the last straw, I'm going back to the feudal age and making it all change back to normal."  
  
Breathlessly Kagome flopped face first onto her bed and wept profusely. Shippo, dazed and confused with his new mom, crawled atop Kagome and drew comforting circles on her back.  
  
"Don't worry mamma, we'll fix it."

* * *

"Well Rin, have you found the pure blood miko that we need?"  
  
"Well, um, kinda sorta Lord Sessy-chan...I mean Sesshomaru!" He let his childish nick-name slid.  
  
"What do you mean you kinda sorta found her Rin?"  
  
"Well I was watchen Inu-chan on the tree when she just kinda appeared. So I had her, but than I lost her. Inu-chan helped me find her again, but when Koga attacked her I lost her again." Finished with her thorough' explanation she glanced up at the demon lord to find him rubbing his temples in annoyance.  
  
"Rin there are three things wrong with that story. First of all my half breed brother could not have helped you because he is not supposed to wake up till Kikyo does. Secondly that bastard Koga should be nowhere near MY miko seeing as I sent him on that fools errand months ago. And lastly I told you that when you found the miko you were to bring her straight to me. But she is not here so you didn't follow orders!"  
  
Rin knew better than to think that Sesshomaru was really mad. He just liked to play big bad youkai sometimes and now he was anxious to resurrect Kikyo. Resurrecting Kikyo is his goal. Rin was young when Sesshomaru fell in love with the beautiful miko. But Rin remembers her. Even before Kikyo had died she had been a cold hearted woman.  
  
Rin never could figure out why Sessy-chan loved her so much. Sure she was pretty, beautiful really, but she was never loving or sweet. Always collected and calm, she would stare coldly at Rin whenever Sesshomaru would pay the girl more attention than her. Always behind his back.  
  
Predictably Rin grew to hate Kikyo. when Kikyo fell in love with Inuyasha it broke Sesshomaru's heart, though he never showed it. And when Inuyasha killed Kikyo Sess's hatred for his younger brother grew. But now Sesshomaru would bring Kikyo back and she would pay for the hurt she had caused. And Rin would tell her to her face what it really felt like to mate with Sesshomaru!  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's wistfully smiling face.  
  
"What do you find amusing Rin?"  
  
"Oh nothing much Sesshomaru, nothing you would find funny anyway." She danced a little out of his grasp, egging him on, taunting him to ask again.  
  
"Rin, really just what are you thinking about? Although I'm almost scared to ask."  
  
"You should be" she sang "I'm thinking about the 1st time we mated!" Taken back the 'cold hearted demon' blushed slightly diverting his gaze from his young love.  
  
"Aw Sesshomaru, are you embarrassed? Well you should be! Taking a 17 year old girl as you mate!" To her dismay the youkai did not blush fiercely and look away. But instead gave her a slow sly smile and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Sessy-chan!" she squeaked as he began to nuzzle her neck playfully.  
  
"How could I ever be embarrassed of you?" he questioned while nipping at her collarbone.  
  
"But...but..." shoving him off her, she gazed at him with thoughtful eyes.  
  
"Well for starters your known as Sesshomaru the cold hearted demon lord who hates all humans! And secondly ..." her voice grew softer and he could tell this subject had been bothering her for a while.  
  
"Don't you find it...wrong in a way that you raised me like...like a daughter and now we're...mates?" The last word she breathed. As if she was scared that saying it any louder would cause it to shatter. Sesshomaru beat himself up on the inside.  
  
Obviously he hadn't proven his love enough to this girl. And now, with the time of resurrecting Kikyo coming closer, she was scared of being abandoned.  
  
"Didn't I explain to you what youkai mating really meant?" He asked knowing full well he didn't none the less he waited her answer.  
  
"Um well I dunno Sessy it was kinda all so fast. The asking part I mean!" She said hastily, a blush sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Inwardly smiling at how beautiful she was when she blushed like that, he laid her down gently and carefully began undressing her.  
  
"Well we'll just have to take it a little slower this time huh?" he earned an eager nod from his happy young mate.  
  
"All right" he continued  
  
"Rin...would you be my life mate?"  
  
"..." he shushed her with a single clawed finger over her lips.  
  
"Don't take this as an easy decision. Humans wedding vows include a certain line 'till death do us part' but I warn you love, it is a common thing with youkai's that when one mate dies the other soon follows. Particularly if the living mate is human.

* * *

ok chapter 4 is up! Now just a warning guys chapter 5 is a LEMON!!! But don't worry lil ol me didn't write it! That honor goes to Melty-sama! claps ok and all you guys must read her fics cuz their really good!  
kumiko 


	5. melty's lemon

From Miko to Hanyou  
  
Ok ok no I didn't write this one but you can't expect me to! Im just too damn prude!! Fuck!! Well the 4th chapter is totally mine so there! Now last warning this IS A LEMON!!!!!! You can skip this chapter its nothing but lemon but it was needed! thanx to Melty-sama for writing this I owe you 4-eve  
  
kumiko  
  
It felt like a weight had been lifted off Rin's chest. Rin smiled. Sesshomaru returned the smile, and Rin noticed that it was the first genuinely happy smile she had ever seen on him.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Rin. He made love to her mouth, holding the side of her face in one hand and move his free hand to her chest to massage and mold her breast underneath his palm.  
  
Rin moaned into the kiss, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his upper arm. Then sliding her hands down between their bodies, she found the tie that held her kimono together and released it.  
  
Sesshomaru released Rin's mouth and leaned back on his knees. Rin removed the last bit of clothing clinging on to her body. Sesshomaru however had a harder time. Rin moved her soft hands across her skin, helping him take off his armor. Rin couldn't help but notice how warm his skin was as she pulled off Sesshomaru's shirt.  
  
When all of Sesshomaru's clothing was off, he turned around to face Rin. Sesshomaru leaned down to where Rin stood to steal another kiss, which made Rin's knees feel wobbly and weak.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin were both breathing deeply by the time the kiss broke. Sesshomaru slid his hands up Rin's sides, which got her giggling against his mouth. Gently taking Rin's hands again, he lied back and pulled her over him so that she straddled his straining arousal. Rin was about to take him inside herself, but Sesshomaru simply said wait, and reached between her legs to find the sensitive spot in the warm folds of her body. Rin stiffened, but her mouth fell open in a silent cry. He rubbed very gently in small circles, not directly touching the responsive area. Watching Rin Sesshomaru's other hand trembled slightly with the effort it took not to grab her hips and pull her down. Rin's eyes were closed, her eyebrows bunched together a bit, and her lips were slightly ajar.  
  
"Rin," Sesshomaru almost gasped, his need taking his breath away. When she opened her eyes to look down at him, the shiny orbs glazed over, Sesshomaru said, "Are you ready?" He was still rubbing in small circles, trying to keep Rin's hips from moving with his other hand.  
  
"I'll always be ready for you," Rin sighed, closing her eyes again. Sesshomaru groaned at her response, taking his hand away despite her little moans of protest. Holding her hips, Sesshomaru guided her body down over his arousal. Rin sank down to the hilt of his body, and took his hands away from her hips. She pressed her palms against his palms, lacing her fingers through his fingers, and then opened her eyes. Finding Sesshomaru's eyes searching hers, Rin rose on her knees, and then sank back down, squeezing his body inside hers all the while.  
  
"Unhh...Rin..." Sesshomaru choked out, clenching his teeth. Quickening the pace, Rin pressed the backs of his hands to the ground as she leaned forward. Feeling the rise of pleasure as warmth in her lower abdomen, she softly groaned. For a while, she bucked down against him, eliciting guttural sounds from his throat. Sesshomaru then brought his feet, tilting Sesshomaru's pelvis more towards Rin. The next thrust against Sesshomaru pushed him further into Rin's body, and she cried out at the friction his length was creating against the pearl underneath her skin. Going as fast as she could, Rin's soft, shallow breaths clashed with Sesshomaru's harsh, loud breaths. Shakily gasping in a high pitch, Rin plunged down against Sesshomaru one last time, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as warm sensation exploded in her stomach and flowed through he body. Sesshomaru harshly groaned as he pushed his hips up a bit, spilling his seed inside Rin's welcoming body.  
  
Rin's arms began to shake, so she released Sesshomaru's hands and wilted down onto his chest. Feeling Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her back, Rin's heart finally slowed down, and she managed to swallow, having caught her breath. Nuzzling a spot behind Sesshomaru's ear, Rin brushed her fingertips along Sesshomaru's temple, smoothing his tangled hair. Sesshomaru sounded as if he was purring, which made Rin smile against his throat. 


End file.
